


[podfic] Shotgun

by Baby-Buu-Pods (Baby_Buu)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Embedded Audio, M/M, Multimedia, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby-Buu-Pods
Summary: Trunks and Goten are at a party and almost out of weed, so Trunks makes a suggestion to make it go further.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629691) by [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gsznqkzdhgxfvgs/PODFIC-Shotgun-BabyBuu.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:54 | 5.2 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
